


Junior

by eliotandq



Series: You are not Tony Stark [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bully Flash Thompson, F/M, Field Trip, Interns & Internships, Precious Peter Parker, Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotandq/pseuds/eliotandq
Summary: "Dude, it'll be great!""I don't know, I don't feel good about it.""It's just you being dramatic, loser."Or, the field trip story is finally here. And Peter doesn't feel good about it. He probably doesn't like field trips as we do.





	Junior

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading previous works, but I think you will be fine if you do not read them :) At least for now.

Peter stood in the large hall with his classmates, looking around. Today they had their last school day before Christmas and the principal decided it was a great idea to organize a field trip. As much as he found himself at Stark Industries with his classmates. Just freaking amazing.

They were waiting for their guide, and Peter couldn't tame his nerves. Nobody believed him in his internship, and that didn't bother him. After all, his internship wasn't even true until his birthday, was it? The problem was that it was now. In general, almost all employees know him here. He was really afraid of what would happen today. Especially after no one called him otherwise than 'Junior'. It wasn't more or less his fault. It's just that Pepper and Tony, after his arrival, started to hang out in the labs very often, and the others began to notice their relationship. At first, they called him that for fun, but strangely, it somehow caught on, so they called him always like that.

_Peter had his first week behind him as a true intern and had to say that everything was going great. People were skeptical about his age, but he showed them he was capable of enough things in that one week. Of course, he had much to learn, but that was more fun. If he knew everything, it would be boring._

_"Damn it!" shouted James, one of the people Peter had made friends with that week._

_"What is it?" Peter asked, walking to his desk. He had done his job for today and was about to leave, a few more minutes it wouldn't kill him._

_"I can't figure out that formula. I need advice from the headmaster, but he has time off and I need to have it done before he comes back."  
_

_"I can see there's something weird about it, but I can't say what. Sorry, man," Peter said as he went through the formula at speed._

_"Never mind. I guess I'll be here tonight."_

_"Why don't you ask Tony, he's right there," he said, pointing behind the glass door from the lab._

_"That was good!" James laughed, patting Peter on the back._

_"I'm serious."_

_"Yeah, but it doesn't work like that. Mr. Stark always talks to the supervisor. We're just interns, Pete, happy enough to be selected here."_

_"That's ridiculous," Peter said and walked out of the lab directly to Tony._

_"Hi, kid, are you done?" Tony asked as he approached him._

_"Yes, but James needs some advice over there," he said, pointing to his friend who was trying to hide behind the computer when he noticed they were both watching him._

_"Well, it must be fast, Pepper is waiting for us with dinner," Tony said, and Peter and he went to the lab._

_"Mr. Stark, I'm so sorry that Peter bothered you. I can solve it, you didn't have to bother," James murmured as they both reached him._

_"Nonsense," Tony said, checking the formula.  
_

_"I think the problem is in the last part," Peter murmured, and Tony nodded._

_"I see it. These two are draped," he said, pointing to James, who thanked him._

_"You're welcome. We're really leaving now, kid. I swear to God that if I knew how much time you'd spend here, I'd never agreed with Pepper," he said annoyed. James gave Peter a puzzled look. He just waved goodbye to him and left the lab._

_*_

_"I really need those papers. It takes all eternity."_

_"I'm sorry, Miss Potts. I'm still waiting to receive notes from one intern."_

_"From whom? I'll talk to him, I can't wait any longer."_

_"The new one, Miss Potts."_

_"Why doesn't it surprise me?" Pepper sighed as she walked into the lab. They immediately stopped working and greeted their CEO. Well, everyone except Peter, who didn't even notice her coming.  
_

_"You're exactly like Tony, once you dive into work, nothing will tear you away from it, right?" she asked as she stopped at his table._

_"Oh, hi, Pepper."_

_"Hi to you too, Pete. Listen to me, I know you're not used from working with Tony, but here you have to file your records, okay? And now you're very late, so what if you left work for today? Did he write those records and then go upstairs? May come for dinner before you go home."_

_*_

_"James, I need your part of the job done by tomorrow, I have to follow up on it," Peter said._

_"As you wish, Junior," he said with a grin, and Peter gave him a confused look._

_"Nice shot, James," Emma laughed, sitting close to them._

_"What?!" Peter asked._

_"Each of us has a nickname here, and we've been inventing yours for a long time, but I think we have a winner here. Junior sits perfectly, don't you think?" Emma explained, and Peter frowned._

_"Don't think we haven't noticed how close you are to Mr. Stark and Miss Potts," James grinned.  
_

_*_

_"Boys, what do you say about lasagna for dinner?"_

_"Good for me, Pep, what do you think, Junior?" Tony asked with a grin on his face and Peter groaned._

_"You know that?"_

_"I know everything that's going on in my business, kid," Tony laughed._

_"Did I lose anything?" Pepper asked._

_"Naah, just that from now on all interns call Peter Junior. Apparently, we went to him very often."_

_"Isn't that nice?" Pepper asked, giving Tony a smile before disappearing into the kitchen._

"Hey loser, are you still with us?" MJ asked, nudging him.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," he murmured before noticing that their guide had arrived and it was none other than Emma.

"...Last but not least, please do not touch anything or make audio or video recordings. Now I will give each of you badges, please make sure they will be visible throughout the tour. If not, you could be led out of the building. Mr. Hogan is very strict about it."

"Dude, I'm so excited!" Ned shouted beside him.

"At least one of us is," Peter murmured, earning another nudge from MJ.

"Don't be so depressed, it'll be fine," she said, taking badge form Emma.

"You know I can't give it to you," Emma laughed as she gave the last badge to Ned. Of course, Flash noticed and had to comment on it.

"That's unfortunate, Parker. I guess you'll have to wait for us on the bus. But don't worry, I'll still make sure everyone knows you are a liar."

"Oh no, we just don't trust Peter with other badges. After losing five of them, Mr. Hogan almost flew out of his skin," Emma explained, frowning slightly at Flash.

"I can't wait to get Flash down after today," Ned said with a grin as Flash said nothing and turned to his friends.

"Is there a problem?" asked Emma Peter.

"No problem," he replied, and MJ snorted.

"He always says that, but I think you'll see at the end of the field trip that there's a problem."

"Let's get started," Emma said after she gave Peter a last scrutiny look and returned to the head of the group. "The tower formerly known as Stark Tower and Avengers Tower is a high-rise building complex located in Manhattan. Constructed by Tony Stark, the tower was powered by an Arc Reactor that makes it capable of running itself for over a year. Following the dissolution of S.H.I.E.L.D., Mr. Stark made the tower the main headquarters of the Avengers. However, after the Ultron Offensive, Mr. Stark refurbished an old Stark Industries warehouse upstate into the New Avengers Facility for the Avengers to use as their primary base while Avengers Tower was repurposed for Stark Industries use."

"But you can find all of this on the internet. That's why we prepared a little different program for you today. I heard you came from a school for genius," said Pepper, smiling suddenly beside Emma

"Exactly. Miss Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries will tell you a little bit about the company, and then we'll move to the laboratories. I'm going to prepare everything for you, so behave nicely," Emma said, disappearing into the elevator right away.

"So, just some little facts to keep you from getting bored. Stark Industries is a multinational industrial company and is the largest tech conglomerate in the world. Founded in 1940 by Howard Stark, the elder Stark ran the company from its inception up until his death in 1991, after which Obadiah Stane was appointed interim CEO. With Tony Stark officially assuming the position shortly after at the age of twenty-one. Under Mr. Stark's control, the company flourished financially for nearly two decades; however, when Mr. Stark discovered that Stane was selling our weapons to terrorist groups around the world, such as the Ten Rings, he shut down our lucrative weapons division. If you could follow me to the elevator now, let's move to the labs."

They were all crowded slowly into one elevator, which surprised Peter a bit, but he was more likely to use Tony's private elevator and they were smaller. It should be noted that he was not surprised when they stopped on the floor where he usually worked.

"Your morning program will be that in pairs you will be assigned to our interns and help them with their task today. You have a unique opportunity to experience what it would be like to have a real internship here and in a few years you might have to apply here if you like it today," said Pepper as they entered the lab. Peter watched Emma whisper something to James, who then frowned.

"I want these two," he said, pointing to Flash and his friend.

"Well, have fun. I have a meeting now, but I'll see you after lunch," Pepper said farewell and left them. After the door was closed behind her, Emma split the rest until only Peter and Ned and MJ were left.

"You two can do with Peter on his stuff," James said when he saw they were left. Flash frowned at him but said nothing. Peter just smiled and went to show his friends what he was doing here.

Even though Flash was a complete idiot sometimes, he was actually clever. He dared not tell him anything while they were with the SI people, but once they ended up in the labs and went to the lunchroom, Flash stuck to him, and Peter knew he couldn't eat at calm.

"So a simple question. How did you do that? You don't have the money to bribe those people. Is this some kind of charity issue? PR improvement?" he began as soon as they sat at the table.

"Sometimes I wonder why you're even in the team when you miss the clear fact that Peter has a real internship here," MJ said annoyed.

"Please, maybe you believed it, but I certainly didn't. You're not smart, Penis, let alone smart enough to get an internship here. And I'm not even saying you have to be in college to get one."

"Just because they didn't take you repeatedly doesn't mean they can't take Peter," Ned refuses. Flash threw a killing look at him, then grinned.

"But I figured it out, Penis. That you went on the path of a prostitute?"

"You're ridiculous," Peter murmured.

"Am I? It makes perfect sense. Facing the facts, what other future would you expect? You are just a poor orphan!"

"Oh, you're so dead, Eugene," laughed MJ, who was the only one to notice a figure in a corner not far from them.

"Whatever, morons. Enjoy your sad club," he retorted and left.

"What did you mean by that?" Ned asked before Peter could do it.

"That Flash probably activated an overprotective dad in Mr. Stark," she sneered.

"What?!" Peter blurted.

"He witnessed all of Flash's words."

"Dude, that's awesome!"

"What? No, Ned, it's not awesome. That's going to be total hell on earth," Peter groaned.

"Don't be so dramatic," another voice said.

"Tony!" Peter yelled. Then he glanced quickly around the lunchroom, but fortunately, nobody noticed anything.

"Watch this," he said, pointing to the elevator where Happy came out.

"Eugene Thompson?" he asked as he approached Flash.

"Yes, sir," Flash replied nervously. Peter had to laugh. Happy sometimes looked pretty stern.

"Come with me," he said, not even waiting for him.

"What did you plan?" Peter asked as they both disappeared into the elevator.

"You're not going to kill him? That's disappointing, Mr. Stark," MJ snorted, and Tony laughed at it.

"Trust me that I would like to and immediately, but obviously this is not appropriate and I am now trying to behave. That's why I entrusted the situation to our beloved Miss Potts."

"Well, you were right, MJ, he's so dead," Peter murmured.

"And you're in trouble, kid. Why didn't you tell anyone what was going on?"

"I mean, Pep kind of knew it," he murmured.

"Oh, trust me, she didn't know. If she did, then the ground went down after that boy long ago."

"You're Tony Stark!" Ned said, earning three glances.

"You must be, Ted, nice to meet you," he said before turning to Peter again. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's just a big fan," MJ replied for Peter.

"Well, that's not important right now. You know I'm going to have to tell May, right? And if he ever gets annoyed again, you will tell me because if not and I will know it differently, and believe it I will know, I swear to God I'll take my suit and fly to his home."

"Ok-ay."

"Fine, watch now," he said, placing a tablet in front of them with Pepper in her office and Flash just arriving.

"Eugene Thompson. I understand why you didn't tell me your real name at school back then. I wouldn't boast of it either," Pepper said sharply, and Flash swallowed nervously. "I would tell you to sit down, but it will be a quick process, so I think you can stand."

"Ye-s."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"That is right. It was simple, Eugene. I told you to leave Peter alone, and then learn that you are harassing him again and in my company. I searched a little. Your father is paying big money to the school, so I assume my request for your exclusion will be rejected. However, you can be sure I will make sure you are suspended for as long as possible. I'll talk to the principal and ask for your apology to Peter. As for your next education, I will make sure you will be known for bullying and no good school has taken you. And as CEO of Stark Industries, I'm announcing right now that your chances of working here are less than zero. Actually, you're never going to SI anymore, starting with right now. Your teacher already knows about it, but I'll have to ask you to wait for your class on the bus. That will be all from me. Happy escorts you," she said, and Happy immediately showed up in the office. He didn't hesitate for a second and led Flash out.

"That was awesome!" Ned said as Tony took the tablet back.

"Well, now I have to go. Nice to meet you, kids. Pete, see you tonight, right? Tell May I send Happy so she doesn't have to drive in this weather," he said, and before Peter could answer he was gone.

Tony headed straight to his beloved CEO's office.

"You did great, Miss Potts," he said as soon as he walked in and didn't stop until he was in front of her and gave her a kiss.

"Yeah, but did we have the right? We still forget that Peter is not our son. He belongs to May," she sighed.

"Oh, don't be so depressing, honey. May loves us, and especially you. And you know what they call him... He's Junior," Tony laughed, and Pepper joined.

Yeah, he is Junior.

And it doesn't matter who he belongs to.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, English is not my native language, so I apologize for the mistakes.
> 
> PS: I mistook Peter's birthday in the previous two parts. I accidentally shuffled for months. It's just me not being English, sorry.


End file.
